


To Stay by your Side

by mdelpin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choices, Demons, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Gray promised to kill Natsu if he ever turned into E.N.D, but as he prepares himself to do so, an unexpected alternative presents itself to him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	To Stay by your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an Anonymous Tumblr request for a 5 sentence meme.
> 
> Gratsu where they both become demons? giving into their ‘darker’ sides to join their significant other
> 
> It became longer so I decided to give it it's own space. Hope you like it!
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

Gray saw it clearly, the moment Natsu finally gave in to the demon nature he’d been fighting for so long, it was etched into his brain even as his heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the tears that streamed down his lover’s cheeks as he mouthed, _I love you, I’m sorry._

He’d known it was only a matter of time before it happened, the creatures that Zeref had been sending after them only got stronger with each attack. But no one could blame him for hoping for a different outcome, especially now that Natsu had given up his humanity to save _him_. 

Gray didn’t have the stomach for what he knew came next, didn’t want to consider a life without Natsu, especially when he was the one tasked with taking him out, Natsu had begged him more than once for that small mercy and God help him, he’d agreed. 

_Perhapsss there’sss another way…_ , a voice spoke up in his mind, it was foreign but also familiar somehow, like it was a part of him he’d never acknowledged before. 

Gray was stunned, he knew his magic was fueled by the soul of a demon, but he’d only ever thought of it as magical energy, never considering the possibility that it could still be sentient. The voice was seductive, promising him a future with Natsu, one filled with untold pleasures. All he had to do was to let go of his humanity, the very same thing Natsu had just done. 

He pretended to think about it, but Gray knew he’d made up his mind the moment an alternative was presented to him, not being able to bear the sadness he saw lurking in the eyes of Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the creature Natsu had become, as he waited for Gray to destroy him. 

Gray closed his eyes, listening to the voice’s instructions and assurances as he allowed the demon to merge their souls into a new creature. When he opened them again, he looked out at the burning landscape with eyes that were not wholly his. Even so, he was still overcome by the wild beauty of E.N.D, smiling as he recognized Natsu’s soul contained within. 

“What did you do?” E.N.D roared, gawking at Gray’s new appearance, one he couldn’t really see outside of noting that the right side of his body seemed to be permanently covered by the inky substance of his devil slayer magic. 

“Anything I had to, to stay by your side,” Gray replied smoothly, holding out his hand for E.N.D. to take and after a minute spent staring at him in amazement, E.N.D grabbed it roughly. 

They walked away, putting their old lives behind them and forging a new future for themselves, one where they could love each other as they always had, as far away from the world of man as they could manage. 


End file.
